The present invention relates to gloves made of a rubber material and a method of manufacturing such gloves.
Generally, natural rubber which is economical and has high strength, is mainly used as the material of gloves. However, the natural rubber is poor in oil resistance. On the other hand, gloves made of synthetic rubber, particularly acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber excellent in oil resistance, are advantageous in view of its resistance to an organic solvent and oil, but are disadvantageously expensive and poor in strength and tearing.